Just one of those days
by laisafaire
Summary: Frasier and Vecchio go back to the days of ... Horatio Hornblower? NOte: these not my characters. Do not hurt me


Hello all. I have read tons of wonderful stories from this site but have never submitted anything. It really is good, honestly. Would I lie? Well... but that's not the point. The point is I am glad you are reading my story. Friendly comments and not so friendly comments should be directed to the review. I would like to thank all my English teachers, even the ones that gave me c's and d's ( Darn your eyes!), my parents, Desiree, my aunt Jill, Due South, the author of Horatio Hornblower, my friends Anna (Concetta) and Jennifer, and all the great authors here. I would also like to thank my dog Yankee and the kitchen sink. Well, if you are still reading, Enjoy! I know the spelling is horrendous, but nobody's perfect.  
  
  
Ray Vechio reflected that it was going to be one of those days. Those days filled with adventure and excitement and danger. As a Chicago cop, he saw enough of it everyday. He had been shot, stabbed, burned , frozen , and much, much more. Unfortunately, these sort of events had always happened frequently in his life. His marriage, his job, and his dreams had always seemed to never work out. All his life had been one perpetual sci fi series, with run on sentences, painful stops, and disappointing endings. Then Benny came along. Benton Fraser was a Canadian Mounted Policeman, and one heck of a guy. He was kind , courageous , handsome , bashful , naive , and completely incomprehensible. He was the most perfect, and most annoying person he had ever met. He loved the guy like a brother and where ever there was Vechio , there would be the big guy in the red suit and funny hat. Of course, Fraser had not taken any of the excitement and danger out of his life, if anything, it had escalated. Fraser had always been getting him into messes, because of his darn nobility and helpfulness. Vechio was as nice as the next guy, but enough was enough. He and his wolf, Deffinbaker, were always chasing the villains and would (almost) always bring them back alive. The guy almost looked like a wolf , with his brown hair , prominent nose, and misty china blue eyes. Fraser belonged in a time where such actions would be merited instead of condemned, here he just seemed out of place. Vechio was sick and tired of Fraser getting him into impossible scrapes and barely getting him out alive. Vechio knew that it was probably perfectly safe walking down a busy street in broad daylight. But then again, you never knew with Benny around.   
"Ray, Ray, hurry or we are going to be late."  
Ray was jolted out of his reverie by Fraser's insistent pleading.  
Ray replied with annoyance " Benny, this is a state dinner. There are long boring speeches, bad food, and ladies as old as my ma wanting to dance."  
Fraser replied, "Ray, I really do not think that comment is necessary . My grandmother..,"  
"Never mind, I don't want to hear it."  
" Ray, I don't see any reason that.."  
"Fraser, just shut up."  
"Understood."  
Just then the inevitable happened. On a nice street, in a nice neighborhood, there came a call for help. Ray looked around and saw that there appeared to be a robbery going on. A woman was running after a man with her purse yelling the incredible cliché, " Help me, help me, please. That man stole my purse." Before Fraser could run off in pursuit Ray grabbed his arm.  
" Fraser, we are going to be late." Ray knew his plea was useless but he did not want to risk life and limb when he was off duty to run after a simple purse snatcher.  
" Ray," Fraser replied as if he was talking to a small child, " we must always prevent the committing of crime. Now please let go."  
"Fraser, I don't want to waste my breath, so let's go over the basics. This is just a simple purse snatching."  
"Yes Ray."  
"The woman is in no danger what so ever because she cannot possible catch him due to the fact she is wearing high heals. The thug will be caught by some other policeman because anyone can see he is a criminal. In fact, Hewy and Dewey should be at the street corner a block from here which is where the guy is headed."  
"Yes Ray."  
" I am off duty and am in no mood for this. The superintendent will kill you."  
"Yes Ray."  
" And you will risk life and limb for some woman's purse and I might possibly get hurt."  
" You don't have to..."  
" Lead on Fraser."  
" Thank you kindly."  
Fraser headed off at a sprint in order to catch up. The red form moved nimbly through to crowd of people and passed the woman in the heels. Vechio lost sight of Fraser but followed the path of astonished faces. When he finally caught sight of him he was heading into an alley and in hot pursuit. But Ray was worried, he knew Fraser could take care of himself, but his instincts told him this was no ordinary street criminal. Frasier was a phenomenal tracker and great thinker, but Vechio knew this type of robbers better then Fraser did. So while Fraser was unaware of anything uncommon , Vechio knew that a common pickpocket would have disappeared into the territory, but this guy didn't. He had the self assurance of someone who had a weapon up his or her sleeve; he was not faltering or panicking. Just as Vechio yelled out in warning, the man spun around and pulled out a gun.   
  
CHAPTER TWO*********************************************  
He had seen Fraser dodge bullets before, he had taken many dives and had almost always come out on top. But mere mortals can not dodge every bullet, and Fraser was not superman. For a second, time stood still, Ray could almost see the bullet heading for its collision and was shocked into realization by the sound of the metal ripping the air, his world to shreds. Fraser was dropping to avoid the shower of bullets when two hit him straight in the leg. It must have been fairly deep because the mounty, who had taken bullets before, cried out in painful shock and fell unconscious to the ground. Vechio screamed out in horror and ran towards his fallen friend. One step away from Fraser the man put a gun to his partner's head. The man yelled out in a surprisingly British accent, " One more step and the bloke gets it." Ray could feel his heart halt in anguish as he came to realize the sad stalemate that had unfolded. Ray was often known to rush into problems without thinking but he would not endanger his friend by being careless. He knew he could only wait as he watched his friend lie helpless in the arms of his attacker. Vechio stood in silent testament as he watched the man once again raise his gun. He could control himself no longer, he ran for the thief but was halted when he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. He whirled around to see who it was and there stood a mounty, an old man, with a look of anguish upon his face. " If you love my son as I do," he said, " do nothing and he will be saved."  
" But," Ray stammered as realization hit him straight in the face , " you're dead, I mean, you were.."  
" I have come to give comfort."  
" To your son ?"  
" To you, right now Benton is beyond my help. If you want to save him, you must make a sacrifice."  
" A sacrifice, anything to save him, I would live in that hut he calls a home forever if that would save him."  
" Would you give up this time, this world, to save my son from the certain death that he finds here ?"  
That stopped Ray in his tracks. He didn't have a great life, but it was his. There was his kind former boss, his sister, his pool table. Yet, he had moved on with his life. He was an Chicago cop again after his marriage in Florida failed. Frasier's other partner had married his sister and they were off living god-knows where and didn't need nor want intrusion in their life. He would probably be a cop forever and never move on . And he needed Fraser. Fraser was his friend and he had often sacrificed himself for Ray. He knew the answer even before he said the words.  
" I will make that sacrifice. Besides , I always wanted to see new places," Ray answered, trying to appear as non-chalant as possible.  
" Then I am glad that my son has as good a friend as you."  
The old man smiled at him slightly, the same smile Frasier often gave when he knew that he had done something well. Ray turned his face away from the old mounty's only to find that he was in a boat, on the ocean, with Benton lying across the bottom of the dingy. For a moment the boat was surrounded in mist, as if some spirit was trying to catch a final glimpse of his sleeping boy. Then that to was swept away on the ocean breeze and Ray was left a lone to ponder the deed that he had done.   
  
CHAPTER THREE ******************************************  
Ray was on a tiny dingy in the middle of the ocean with no food and no water. He didn't know in which direction he was aimlessly floating in or where it led to. On the floor of the dingy lay a wounded mounty who was in need of serious medical care. Well, things could always be worse. How, he wasn't sure, but he was not going to push his luck. The old man had dumped him in God knows what place, and in goodness knows what time period. A lone in his thoughts, Ray said silent good-byes to his friends and family. They might wonder where he was for a little while, but then they would probably just think that he and Fraser had gone off and ditched everyone for some ridiculous crusade. "If they only knew," Ray chuckled wryly to himself. The silence of the watery world and the gentle rocking of the vessel was almost hypnotic. Ray was about to nod off when he heard Fraser begin to stir. He quickly adjusted him so that Fraser's head was resting in his lap and that Fraser could rest more comfortably. Ray had already bandaged his leg as best he could with his minimal knowledge of first aid and a large strip of his finest suit. " Yet another good suit Fraser's ruined," Ray silently reflected. Although, that would probably be all it was good for now. He was lost in the middle of the sea and looking snappy was the least of his worries. Fraser began to speak to himself so violently that Ray was growing concerned. Ray was beginning to become frantic with worry when Fraser 's eyes flew open. The mounty looked at him with a silent question in his eyes, like the one of a lost puppy's. Ray hoped that Fraser had not seen his look of concern and masked his thoughts with a carefree expression. "Ray," he murmured, " where are we ?" Ray tried to quiet him by saying, " shush Benny, go back to sleep." Ray knew that the mounty was sure he was avoiding the answer but he didn't want to alarm him anymore than possible. Frasier tried to smile at him but his face contorted in sudden pain. Ray tried to comfort him by adjusting himself but Fraser shook his head and waited for the pain to pass. When he could speak again Fraiser remarked, " I knew he had a gun Ray."  
After that flabbergasting remark, all Ray could manage was an outraged, " Frasier, you, you, imbecile . If you knew he had a gun, WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?"   
Frasier just gave him one of those sheepish yet unconsciously condescending smiles. He replied in an embarrassed manner, " Well umm, Ray, the odds were one-hundred fifty to one that any of the bullets would hit. He had a 68 caliber gun with a ten shot barrel. However, the odds might be significantly greater if the gun was antique. Judging by the age,   
Ray, I might have calculated wrong. But, the evidence, the powder...,"  
Ray could clearly see that Frasier was becoming agitated. Frasier was twitching in frantic motion and his calculations and mumbling was becoming increasingly inaudible. Ray tried to calm him by telling him, " It's alright Fraser, it's alright. Don't worry, it's okay my friend, it wasn't your fault. Shh, little one, shush." Ray had never been so maternal to anyone except his sister, and those times were few and in-between.. He was surprised that he was treating Fraser like a child but it seemed to work. The man was gradually relaxing and soon fell asleep, with a look of boyish innocence playing upon his features. He realized that Fraser often seemed childlike with his polite demeanor and often uncalculating gaze. Oh, Ray knew that Frasier was always aware of his surroundings, he could be extremely dangerous and make horrendous mistakes. But there was a certain innocence about him that often attracted people to this simple, imperfect man. But Ray's thoughts were drifting into broken intangible pictures. Sleep came upon him as the sun was setting in the sky and the water encompassed the dreaming innocents.   
Ray had been at sea for three days now. He had nothing to drink or eat. After the first day of hunger and thirst, Fraser had fallen into a deep stupor and could not be woken. Now Ray could barely see straight. The heat was getting to him in his weakened state despite his strong constitution. He was having trouble thinking clearly. He felt as if he were trying to run through water, everything was pulling at him and making him slower no matter how hard he tried. The water, which had once seemed almost serene, now seemed menacing. This rolling dessert would be the death of him if help did not come soon. But when looking over at Fraser, he knew that he would not be the first one to die. His partner had become fevered and delusional. His once piercing blue eyes were now faded with illness and weakness. Well, Ray would do the best he could. He had gotten this far, hadn't he ? Sickness or hunger or thirst wouldn't stop him, or Benny. They were all indestructible, Benny, himself, dragon lady, Deifenbaker . Speaking of which, Ray was worried about that wolf. But then Ray chuckled. " He'll probably turn up at the first pastry shop we visit," he thought in a muddled way. But after that joke had run its course, Ray fell quiet again. " Everything quiet ," Ray reflected as he looked around him, dimwitted and fatigued by exhaustion . Nothing seemed real anymore and everything was distant and unconnected. Just as Ray was about to fall into the same stupor that had taken his friend, there came a sail on the horizon. It started off as just a white dot in the distance. as his eyes grew focused he began to see the out line of the huge sails billowing in the wind. As the ship grew closer he could see the shape of the prow and the glorious flag waving furiously in the wind as if to proclaim its bringing of hope. This was their salvation, the ship that would bring them safely home. Ray began shouting for joy, he stood up and waved his arms in the air to beckon it come. He was so overcome with happiness that they would be saved that the thought that a clipper ship in modern times was out of place didn't even cross his mind. Apparently the ship saw them as well for as soon as Ray began waving his arms the ship changed its course and headed straight towards them. When the boat finally pulled up a long side Ray could barely keep from collapsing to the floor. He had put all his strength into the frantic moments of catching and holding the ship's attention. Once again his sight blurred and faded but Ray forced himself not to faint, he needed to be strong for Fraser. As his sight cleared slightly, he could almost see the blue and white uniforms of the men, and the blue coat of the officers closest to the side. One of the men shouted, " who goes there, friend or foe?" Ray was too tired to think about his answer. All he wanted to do was to get himself and Fraser safely aboard. So he told them the first thing that came to mind, the truth. " I am Detective Raymond Vechio of the Chicago Police Department and the other man in this boat is Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted police. And truthfully, I don't care if you are friend or foe as long as you help my buddy here. He needs some serious medical attention." He had to pause several times for breath and to regain his train of thoughts but when he was done talking he could hear the commotion on board. For some reason, people seemed shocked by his answer. It seemed as if everyone on the boat was making noise until they were silenced by one of their commanding officers. The commanding officers looked completely bewildered from Ray's blurry point of view. For a few moments, it seemed like they weren't going to let them on. Just then, a man stepped forward from the rest of the officers and said, " With due respect captain, the man is clearly delusional from to much sun and heat. And even if he isn't, he needs our help. If we leave them they will die, besides, I do not think they could endanger us. We are honor bound as British sailors and honorable men to help them." And from that same group came an answering voice, this one gruffer and older, " Enough good sir, I pray you, enough. You are right of course, we will help them as we should. I entrust them into your care lieutenant. Midshipman Groslyer, gather your men and rig a net to help bring these fine gentlemen aboard. Good doctor, they are at you disposal." And with that, the man walked away and the deck began to clear. The entire time Ray had been silent, listening to two men play god. He was so relieved when it was over that he almost fell over from released tension. Ray waited until the men were ready. They rigged up a net from one of the gigantic masts and lowered it over the tiny boat. He then gently picked his unconscious friend up, not that Benny would have noticed, he was deep in world where no light or pain or feeling could touch him, sunken beyond human reach. Ray laid him into the net and then jumped in afterwards. As they were being lifted the sails turned to clouds and the world disappeared. Maybe we are going to heaven Ray thought, who had really lost it at this point. He smiled to himself , he had always hoped he would get to heaven. Ray shook himself again. He had to stay awake for Benny. He couldn't faint, he had never fainted before in his life and he wasn't about to start now. The net was placed on the center of the deck right over the hold. Ray began to pick Fraser up but his friend was plucked from his arms by two strong burly men. They were taking Benny away from him, and before his clouded brain could react his body charged at them. Two more men came and held him back and Benny was getting farther and farther away. He screamed and bellowed in frustration and anger, " Noo!" he shouted, " Fraser come back !" An officer came over to him, the one that had saved their lives. Ray immediately stopped struggling, he knew this man would help them. The fellow gave him a warm smile and said, " It's alright sir, your friend will be well cared for I assure you. Now, my name is Horatio Hornblower..." That was all Ray heard. The realization of what had happened hit him like a physical blow. He had gone back in time and had been saved by the novel character Horatio Hornblower ? All the blood in his head rushed away at top speed and he could feel himself falling. His thoughts flitted away like petals on the breeze and he crumpled gracefully to the deck, in blissful unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ship was surrounded on all sides by attacking vessels, these ships had no mercy for their outnumbered foe as they pressed harder and harder against Horatio's ship. There was no break in the fighting, the only silence that would be heard was the deathly quiet that seemed to fall when a battle was won, or lost. The air was filled with screaming and the sounds of cannon fire wreaking their death and destruction in dutiful efficiency. The ships that pressed against them were things of darkness, looming above them like ominous clouds before a storm. War was a funny thing, it was a struggle of death in order to protect life. It was the most crudest, and most complicated creations of man, as old as time itself. But Horatio could not let his thoughts wander any farther than from the battle at hand. He was a fighting man, and carried his charge well. Everything became much clearer as he tuned his mind back to his duty. He could see that the other ships had gained the upper hand. The chances of winning the battle with the smaller numbers of men and ship and fire power as well as the numerous damages they had took before this battle were slim. If Horatio really looked hard, he could see the houses of the dukes and nobles that lined the now war ridden shore. All these thoughts occurred to him while he was shouting orders to his men and trying his best to save as many as possible from suicidal courses of action. His men knew this as well, you could always see that Hornblower was launching a plan by the way his eyes watched everything at once while he was making vital decisions. They also knew that he valued his men's lives equally, if not more, than his own. He was by no means reckless, but he lived by honor and duty to his men and to his ship. This was why it was Hornblower himself that ran to the captain across the most dangerous parts of the ship to share his important message. When he finally reached the captain he was covered with smoke and fallen debris. The second the captain saw him he exclaimed, " Hornblower, what the devil is it? Have you hatched some lunatic plan to save our hides?" Horatio felt slightly unwell and dizzy ,the smoke seemed to cloud his eyes more thickly than usual. It took him a moment to grasp what the captain was saying and another moment to formulate an answer. When he could finally catch his breath he hastily explained his plan.  
" Captain, if we could take out the larboard ship we could reach the shore in safety, they would not follow us too far in. There are English dukes that would take in the wounded and give the company rest while the ship is being repaired. It is risky, but I think the worst possibility is forced surrender which we already face now. With all respect sir, It is the only way."   
All the officers stared at their comrade who had shocked them once again. It seemed impossible that no one had thought of such an obvious solution and this young man had. But the captain only nodded once or twice before giving the order to send all the extra arsenal to the larboard side. He rushed back across the deck when he heard a cannonball burst past his left ear and into the side of the ship, exploding shrapnel and wood in every direction. The wood seemed to hit him everywhere, he was rolling on the ground, trying to rub the pain away. After the pain subsided, Horatio felt numb and tired, as if he had been out in the cold to long. He felt strangely lightheaded as he stumbled back to his post. The firing commenced even before they had all the arsenal to the larboard side. They brought as much as possible that would leave them with enough guns to defend themselves on the starboard side and not tilt the massive boat over. The guns roared in terrific union as they sent their missiles fast and firm into the other ship. After a few more volleys of the same magnitude the ship let out a wooden sigh before it began to sank it to the grasping sea. "Now !" shouted the captain and the and the men at the tiller threw themselves at the wheel. The ship made a curt turn and sailed off speedily towards the shore. The sounds of pursuit echoed loudly inside Horatio's head. The booms of distant cannon fire hit him like physical blows, shattering his thoughts and confusing him. The battle raged on as the Indefatigable raced towards the oncoming sanctuary. The wounded and dead had already been carried below so that there was no moaning or yelling. They had lost three men and four others were wounded. Even though one death was terrible, it was a miracle that more men had not lost their lives. They were a couple miles from shore when the other ships finally gave up pursuit. Once again, Hornblower had been dead right. His plan had saved the day. Slowly, the ship came out of the shocked silence that had fallen upon her when the oncoming vessels had given up pursuit. The men started cheering and shouting for joy and relief. All except Hornblower, who lay prostrate on the deck. He was bleeding profusely from a wound in the head and the shoulder. A eerie quiet gathered once again around the ship as the officers gathered in a tight circle around their fallen hero. General hubbub resumed , but these mutterings and exclamations were of a much more solemn note.   
CHAPTER FIVE******************************************  
The sick bay was a dark and quiet place for the most part. This voyage had been blessed with good health and fair winds. . After the battle, the injured were taken care of. The men with superficial wounds were taken back to their own hammocks and given poultices and medicine to protect the wounds from infection. These were the men that would be able to return to their posts within a day or so. They were greeted by their friends and shipmates, feeling blessed to be able to escape the hapless custody of the sick bay. Few wished to tarry there, it could be a kiss of death to stay encompassed by its dull walls. This day, only three men lay in this unhappy place. The amber light of the fading sun streamed through the porthole, glowing beams floating softly throughout the room, painting somber pictures on empty walls and quiet floors. The surrounding darkness cloaked the room in midnight black, it had an attire of mourning and wore it well. To all who knew it, it was a very dismal place. Lying there, Ray was gently rocked by the hammock. He was far and away, his thoughts were blank and empty , and his world was one of peace. He opened his eyes and looked uncomprehendingly above him. He was very small and everyone else was very large. His mother smiled down at him. Her face glowed in the darkness, and she shone with unearthly light. He never noticed how beautiful his mother was, but she was magnificent. With her hair glowing in the sunlight, and her joy giving her warmth and a glory all her own, she was the most lovely woman he had ever seen. He was her pride and joy, and when she smiled , the smile was all for him. A tiny hand reached out to her, his own , and she lifted him above the darkness and the gloom, up into the sunlight, and far away from night. And she there rocked him gently, back and forth , until he fell asleep once more.   
Fraser stood upon the snow swept plain and watched the snow flakes fall. They fell in lacy white shapes , as if a thousand feathers flew down from a giant bird of white. He felt hot despite the snow, his suit seemed far heavier than he could have imagined. Suddenly, out of the distant horizon, came a figure all in red. He walked with the strength of a man who lived in this virgin world. His calm large steps covered ground in neat efficiency. Suddenly, the man stopped. He held up his hand and beckoned. Fraser felt that beckon call to him, the pulling echoed in his very soul. Fraser tried to step towards him, but couldn't move his legs. When he looked down at them, they were soaked in a deeper darker shade of red. It took him a minute to realize that it was blood, and his own blood as well. His legs were completely numb, they looked foreign and strange to him. He tried to call for help, but all that came out was a long mournful howl that seemed to come from hidden depths within himself. He looked around again, everything was sharper and clearer, the sounds and scents were a thousand times as intense then he ever thought possible. The wolf looked around quickly before he began to run once more, and as he neared his goal, he could see an old man stare back at him. His eyes were older than time, and the plain of white seemed to welcome him like one of its own, a part of it, forever and nevermore. He looked strangely familiar , but the wolf forgot him in an instant , he was human, and therefore unimportant. He ran of into the woods, howling towards the sky, calling all his kin. Fraser Sr. watched , smiling, before he to disappeared into the dream.   
Horatio walked down a crowded street. People walked past in many different directions, and the din of human contact could be heard for miles. Shops of all sorts filled sprawled alongside the crowd, tempting the passing lady or sir with a variety of goods. The colors and the kaleidoscope of life whirled past him , surrounding him until he to became a part of this strange phenomenon. He had always been a country boy of sorts, he gawked and gaped, trying to absorb everything at once. Horatio was a common sight to the average city dweller, his open eyes and dazed expression clearly showed that he had never spent long periods of time in a big city like the one that bustled around him now. He was dressed in his best naval suit, while the rest of the people all wore there casual Monday frocks. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and people definitely took notice. Out of the crowd, came a man in a big red suit and hat. Horatio would never, ever have been caught dead wearing that in a public street, his vanity would suffer unbearably. The man continued walking towards him, and Horatio slowly began to realize who this officer was. He was the injured " mounty" that came onboard with the strangely dressed Italian. But to Horatio, this man seemed indestructible. He walked with an air of confidence and unhidden strength. Horatio was by no means a coward, but he was definitely glad that the man was smiling.  
In a moment of self realization, Horatio discovered that he had been staring.  
He began to blush profusely, but gratefully, the mounty didn't seem to notice. The man was a few feet away from him when he stopped. The officer gave him his hand. Horatio reached out and shook it, it seemed the polite thing to do. However, the mounty began to run towards the distant harbor, with him in tow. Horatio wanted to let go, he had never run so fast before, however, he found himself unable to do anything but hold on for dear life. This turn of events was frustrating, but Horatio could do nothing to stop it. When they finally reached the harbor, Horatio was out of breath and exhausted. He collapsed on the ground, and lay there panting, trying to catch his breath, and unwilling to be dragged anywhere else. The mounty, however, had other ideas. The man proceeded to lift him up, in a rather rude fashion, and all but dumped him in a tiny dingy floating a few feet away. While Horatio lay stunned, the mounty cut the tying chord, and sent him floating away, without paddles or a tiller of any sort. Before he lost sight of the man, Horatio could see that he was smiling sweetly and waving goodbye, without any word of explanation. As soon as he began to drift in the mysteriously empty harbor, a deep fog enveloped the boat. The misty grayness seemed to bring with it a great weariness. Soon Horatio could barely keep his eyes open. He blinked once or twice, and when he looked around he could see his captain looking over him with concern. " Horatio," he said, " Horatio, you just rest now , there's a good lad." The captain smiled at him, but even in his sad state, Horatio could tell that it was a bitter and empty smile, with uncommon tears hid behind its false sentiment. Horatio tried to tell him not to worry, but it began to hurt to think and he was oh so tired. As the captain walked away the room grew quieter. Beside him , there were two men, the mounty and the policeman. Horatio vaguely wondered what they were doing in the officers quarters, but he didn't bother asking. Horatio could here them making noises, one man seemed to be calling to his mother and muttering, "Mama mia, che bella!" in a rather comical fashion. The other seriously wounded fellow was howling quietly to himself. Horatio knew that he must be delusional, and proceeded to close his eyes and rest. As he drifted deep in the fog, he still could hear the howling , far in the distance.   
The captain paced the cabin, trying to recall the last time he had felt so anxious and nervous. He was an officer of the British navy, and he knew that with that honor came a responsibility. He was the law on the ship, and he was the sole power that governed the lives of all his men. He was, and would always be, an inflappable man of courage and respect. Any man had his secret weakness, his was a proclivity to play midnight games of solitaire. Beneath the strength and grit, there was a human being, lost somewhere within. If he allowed himself remorse, than he would weaken the entire crew. But today he felt more anxious than in the middle of a sea battle, without the comforting rush of excitement which filled a person when the ultimate danger was sensed. If midshipman Hornblower died, the world would lose a great hero, he knew it in his bones. Seeing Hornblower lie there, it made a man ponder God's great game of cards. He would shuffle a deck and who knows which ace would come on top. Horatio had gotten himself into constant trouble, that boy seemed to attract discord like a man with a metal rod in a lighting storm. But never, ever had the captain seen Horatio like that. His young midshipman had sustained a minor arm wound and a rather shocking blow to the head. The poor boy had always been sickly looking, but now he seemed almost porcelain and fragile.   
The Captain stood in front of his officer's, he was their pillar that they must stand with. If he crumbled, the temple would fall with him, into the ruins of the sea. Among the officers, there was Kennedy, he was a good lad, not strong, but good. He saw the concern there, like a mirror of his soul, knowing that someone mourned with him. And , a saltier old sea dog never walked the deck. Yet if the captain squinted, he could almost see a misting in the man's eye. His officers were all good men, he hated what he would have to do next.   
"As you all know, Mr. Hornblower was injured in the line of duty today. While we all are concerned with his health, his safety is not important to the ship. Therefore, I am afraid if we are to continue this mission, we must leave Hornblower and the other men at one of the English houses along the coast."  
The sharp intake of breath among the younger men clearly stated the disapproval that was almost palpable. Captain Pellew knew his choice was unpopular. Yet he had no choice. To leave the men with questionable lords along a dangerous coast almost guaranteed danger. If the men stayed here however, they would die as well. They had no real doctor, and they could not afford injured seamen. He had no choice, he would press on.  
" The men will get the best medical care available and will also be able to obtain information. This is vital to the war effort against Napoleon. If we lose, than god knows what will happen. Lieutenant, make sure the men are as comfortable as possible. Order a man to get some spare clothes together, and collect Mr. Hornblower's belongings. Mr. Higgle, you will be in charge of getting a boating party together to take the men ashore. The rest of you, we will be proceeding to the southern tip of Italy to get water and supplies. We will return here in several months to collect the men. You are dismissed." After the men filled out of the cabin, the captain sat alone to question his decision. The sun set gently over the waves, burning brightly, than fading, extinguished by the balmy waves. All was silent there, and the captain held onto that moment of peace, to bring him safely home. He was their captain, and while he himself did not know if he had done right, no one but himself could change this course. It was cruel to give one man the power, and the responsibility of so many worthy lives, and give him no redemption but his own. He was tired of war, tired of pain, but he was the captain, and he would steer on until he crashed and splintered. Only then, at the final shipwreck on the lonely sea, would he truly rest. The sea at his back, the water at his feet, and the waves that had called to him, calling him home.  
Mariah had never seen a half-clothed man before. When they brought this man in, he had been thrashing and turning, so delirious that he could not stop moving. She removed his overcoat so that he would not get himself tangled within. He had stopped thrashing and seemed to be resting at last. She realized now she had made a big mistake. She was no lady, that's for sure, but men had always been avoided at all costs. Mariah was tall, stout, and altogether plain. The one thing she admired about her appearance were her deep golden-brown eyes that seemed to glimmer with an inborn fire. But now, sitting in the white beige room, with evening light glowing gently through the silky curtains, she really liked what she saw. He must be the handsomest man she had ever seen, and he looked kind too.. The only thing that she had ever gotten from men was there scorn or their pity. They pretended that she was alright to tease, to hurt, they believed that she was not worthy of respect and had heard it all before. A common servant had no right to argue, nor did she want to. She was tired of it all, by God she was innocent, well, okay, sort of innocent. Not that she didn't admire handsome men, oh yummy tasty men. Uhum... but to get back to the point, Mariah had never seen a half clothed man before, particularly an amazingly handsome half clothed man. His face was the perfect picture of innocence, unaware and blissfully naïve. It was the face that made her melt inside, and drool like a puppy dog. She wanted, oh boy, there she went again. Aunt Missy had always said that Mariah's mind had gone to the gutters, little did she know how deep those gutters went. Now, she was caring for him, watching him, and making sure he was safe. He and two other men had arrived two days previously, and none of them had waken yet. All three had come the English battle ship which had been in a tremendous fight. Everyone had heard the cannon fire that had seemed to go on for hours. She wished that this blasted war would stop, she was tired of death and tired of hearing all the horrible events that took place. Mariah just wanted it all to stop. As she looked down at the sleeping man, she thought of the cruelty of war. No side ever won, there was no true reason, no good purpose. Young men gave their lives, both good and bad died on the fields, death knew no prejudice. Right now, however, Mariah did not have time to ponder the tragedies of life, she had work to do, and she was only a servant, and no one but her thought she had a right to her opinions. Right now, she was content to sit in the guest room and watch the young man rest, or maybe not so young. He was about as old as she, maybe older. It probably was the look of complete and utter peace that made him seem so young. But as she looked closer, she could see lines of tensions forming. He began to toss and turn, until she had to restrain him with both her hands.   
" Dief, Dief, come back boy, Dief. Please, oh goodness no, Ray..."  
At that her heart broke, she had never been the sentimental sort, but the utter pain in his voice was shattering. Dief must have been one of his lost shipmates, and Ray a good friend. Maybe he had hurt him in some way, or died before they could say goodbye. Mariah had always been a hopeless romantic. He still was raving on and on now, and became harder and harder to restrain. The fever must have been making him delusional, but he was a hard man to control. He was a pain in the bottom to hold down she thought with a muttered curse. She had to do something or he would probably hurt himself, or even her. On the spur of the moment she whispered, "Its alright, Ray is going to be just fine, and so are you . Not to worry , my boy , not to worry." Unfortunately, this had the least desired effect. He now began grasping for her hand, and trying to kiss it repeatedly. "Really sir," she exclaimed amusedly, " this reaction is most uncalled for." The man's eyes flew open and she found herself being regarded with a amazed , if not a trifle muddled, pair of china blue eyes. He sat up as quick as an arrow, she couldn't even put her hand down in time. He looked up at her with fear, down at his half naked chest, and began turning his head this way and that, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. When his gaze finally rested on her again he seemed to realize what he had done earlier.   
" I beg ... that is to say... well... I never meant to... oh dear"  
His eyes floated shut and he fell back with a thump onto the bed.  
  
Even in the depths of a great slumber, Ray heard Benny shouting his name. Maybe it was time to go to work. After all, it had been his day off yesterday. The state ball had been.... Ray bolted out of the bed. One second later, he deeply regretted the decision. Thousands of tiny dots exploded into view and only his feet would stay put. When Ray could see again, his worst fears had been confirmed. He was in a room that looked like something out of a museum exhibit. The only light to see by was a gas lamp and he could dimly see a four post bed, frilly white curtains,. . and, a really, truly disgusting, a chamber pot. There was also no sign of Fraser anywhere. If he had not been dreaming, than Fraser had really called out for Ray and was in need of help. He began to race to what looked like a door when his sudden weakness stopped him in his tracks. He began to cautiously inch towards the door because a faster pace would have knocked him over. He had never been so weak in his life Ray reflected angrily. well, he revised, he had never been so weak without being injured first. He had just reached the hallway when he heard someone speaking from across the corridor. Forgetting his tiredness, he ran to the other door and threw it open. There, on the bed was Benny, with an attractive young woman sitting beside him. Ray paused to examine the lady before turning his full attention back to Benny. She was dressed in something that looked like a colonial Halloween costume except it was dirty and well worn. She had birch colored hair and beautiful eyes. Not his type maybe, but definitely nice to look at. She was instantly forgotten as he turned his full attention to Fraser. Benny looked just as bad as he had on the ship. He was flushed, sweating, and extremely pale. " Oh Fraser," he groaned as he felt his legs go completely limp. The lady was up in an instant, and she almost carried him into the nearest available chair. She was amazingly strong for her size " Now my good lad," she scolded playfully as she settled him down, " I think that you best get back to bed before you do mischief to yourself." He heard the tone of concern that tainted her voice but he did not have the strength to ponder it. He simply said, " No way lady, I am not leaving Benny again." He could not manage a defiant grin so he satisfied himself with a lukewarm glare. She stared back with a more disarming glance, but in the end Ray won out through pity points. She smiled ruefully and said, " Have it your way. I have to go to the kitchen to finish my chores, but when I come back you are moving, willing or no." Ray smiled triumphantly before sheer exhaustion caught him by surprise and sent him tumbling into comforting innocence, fast asleep. Mariah smiled indulgently at the second handsome stranger that she met today as she placed a footrest under his legs and laid a blanket over him . She blew out the light as she left the two partners together again, sort of.   
Chloe could not believe it. She refused to believe it. However, not even banging her head against the wall until she felt like she had spun round way to many times helped dissuade her of the truth. Her mother always said that facts hit you like family matriarchs. They may lack strength, but they have speed, surprise, and a lot of gusto. Upon reflection, she had always found that analogy somewhat disturbing. Nevertheless, she could now understand exactly what her mother meant. Arriving home from a nice relaxing weekend with her aunt, she discovered that she and her maid would not only have to run the house, feed the tenants, and take care of the business affairs alone, they would also have to care for three British soldiers. With all the servants vacating the residence, it was a wonder they had not taken the whole house with them. 


End file.
